Balkan Hearts
by TheLadyLala
Summary: A Story Set in the universe inspired by Kousagi7Yami's "Hearts" Series. It's Romania and Bulgaria's Turn!


This is a story lovingly inspired and set in Kousagi7Yami's amazing "Hearts Series." I don't own the setting and idea, she does. I highly suggest you go check her stories out. .net/u/852069/Kousagi7Yami 

The pairing here is Romania/Bulgaria. Since Himaruya hasn't given them canon names yet, I decided to give them names myself. Romania is Vlad, and Viktor is Bulgaria. And for those of you who don't know, Mathayas is Denmark and Norgren is Norway, at least, in this story. I normally like to call him Lukas, but since this is set in Kousagi7Yami's universe, I play by her rules.

(I Can only hope that that I got the emotions just right. And I hope it's fluffy enough. Otherwise, Kousagi7Yami-Sensei, I am sorry. I have failed you. I really do hope I also got this one in character. Being an actress and all, OOC-ness really bugs me.)

* * *

><p><span>Balkan Hearts<span>

"Oh my Gosh. Have You seen him…"

"I heard he's a vampire."

"Apparently, he raided a blood bank at night and drank all the blood there."

"I wonder if he sparkles….."

Viktor couldn't help but overhear the ever-constant gossip about his friend Vlad as he made his way through the cafeteria to sit at the lunch table. It came as no surprise to him. Vlad was a rather eccentric person, and seeing that he was Romanian, it came as no surprise that people believed that he was a vampire. Vlad knew about the rumors, but he did nothing to prove them wrong. On the contrary, he actually PLAYED UP the rumors. He always came to school wearing some kind of fancy trench coat, and he always, always, ALWAYS wore a mini top-hat. As if dressing like a vampire weren't enough, he always took great fun in scaring people, be it pretending to bite people's necks or just simply baring his teeth. Viktor, however, knew his friend well enough to know that he was not a vampire, he only acted like one just so he could freak people out.

Viktor took out his lunch and scooped a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, all the while thinking of his friend. Despite the fact that Vlad was his best friend, he could never quite figure his friend out. Whenever he thought he had figured out what made Vlad tick, The Romanian would suddenly do something to contradict his entire theory, like the time he had to partner up with him in Biology class for a lab the previous day. They had had to examine dried human blood cells under a microscope and sketch diagrams of what they saw. Vlad had ended up drawing a rather cartoonish image of several cutesy big-eyed Red-blood cells with sharp fangs biting each other.

"Isn't this Cute?" Vlad had said, handing his paper over to Viktor so he could see.

"You've got strange tastes." The Bulgarian had commented, looking at the bizarre-yet-cute image. Right when he had thought that his friend had had no interest in cutesy things, Vlad had to go ahead and draw puppy-dog eyed vampire blood cells.

"You know nothing of my tastes." Vlad had replied, taking the paper out of Viktor's hands.

"I probably know yours better than anyone else does." Viktor replied.

Vlad thought about it for a moment. "Touché." He said.

"It is cute though." The Bulgarian added offhandedly.

"Not as cute as you."

Viktor's cheeks tinged pink. Did Vlad just…..call him cute? He shrugged it off. Vlad had always acted affectionately towards him whenever he felt he wasn't in the mood to playfully scare or prank him. It couldn't be more than that. Yet…. Later in the day, after he had gone home, Viktor had felt a sharp, stabbing, stinging pain in his chest. He remembered panicking for a minute before suddenly realizing that the pain had only lasted for no more than half a second. Regaining his nerves, he examined himself in the mirror. There, in the center of his Olive-green heart, was a small crack. Victor was intrigued by this new change in his heart, intrigue being an emotion he hardly ever experienced due to the fact that he constantly got bored at everything. Hardly anything could keep him from being bored. Except for maybe, Vlad. Viktor had found his mind wandering back to the eccentric Romanian. Why, in a time like this, was he thinking about that hyperactive, annoying prankster again? Taking a deep breath, he had studied the crack in his heart. It was sharp and jagged, not unlike that of a lightning bolt. It had started at the top and worked its way into the center of his heart. For the rest of the day, Viktor's thoughts kept wandering between his heart and Vlad.

Viktor yanked his head out of the events of the previous day and stared down at the now-empty container of yogurt in his hands. He stood up from his chair and turned around, only to come face-to-face with a pair of Red eyes, a head full of longish strawberry-blonde hair, and a mischievous smirk.

"Ack!" Viktor yelped, jumping out of surprise. "Don't DO that!" He said exasperatedly. Vlad laughed.

"I Was wondering when you were going to notice I was here." He said, sitting down nonchalantly in the seat next to Viktor's and humming "The Numa Numa Song".

Viktor walked over to the trash can and threw the empty yogurt container in. He walked back to his seat and sat down. "What do you want, Vlad?" he asked, a little irritatedly, still annoyed at the fact that the Romanian had snuck up on him like that.

"I Just Wanted to Say hi to my best friend." He said, smirking mischievously, his sharp fanglike tooth showing as he did.

"Well, Hi." Viktor yawned, his boredom getting the better of him. "He Really does look like a vampire, doesn't he?" The Bulgarian thought to himself.

"Hey, Guess what happened to me yesterday." Vlad said excitedly. He was practically quivering with excitement.

"What?"

"My Heart started cracking." Vlad Said.

This caught Viktor's attention.

"What?" Viktor said.

"My heart started cracking." To prove his point, he turned so that Viktor could see his heart.

Vlad's heart was a deep bloodred color, one so dark that if it had threatened to go a deeper shade of red, it would almost be black. It was just one more thing that added to the rumors about him being a vampire, the color of his heart, which had been rumored to have started out clear like everyone else's only to gain its signature color from all the blood he had been drinking. And right in the Center of his heart, was a jagged lightning-bolt shaped crack, identical to Viktor's. Viktor stared at his friend's heart and was about to speak when suddenly, he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey! Dude, Vlad!" they both heard. They turned. Alfred was rushing towards their lunch table, a look of excitement on his face. "I heard you're a vampire. Is it true that you can sparkle and drink people's blood and stuff? That is so cool!"

"For The Last Time, Alfred," Said Arthur exasperatedly, catching up with his overexcited boyfriend. "Vlad is NOT a vampire. And Vampires don't even sparkle. You need to stop reading Twilight."

Vlad simply smiled. "And so what if I can?" he said to Alfred, grinning enough so that he looked like an insane serial killer about to take his next victim. Alfred Screamed and ran, dropping the burger he had been eating as he did. Viktor had to keep himself from laughing as the self-proclaimed "Hero" ran away, screaming in fright.

Arthur shook his head exasperatedly at Alfred's retreating figure. "Seriously. I don't even know why I bother to tell him these things. It's not like the bloody git's going to listen to me." He turned to catch up with Alfred. Before he walked away, however, he turned back to face Vlad.

"I'll See you at the Magic club meeting later today." He Said.

"Yeah. See yah." Vlad said with a cool nod of his head. Arthur turned to walk away.

"Hey Arthur! Wait up. One more question." Vlad called out. Arthur stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Is Norgren coming to the meeting?" the Romanian asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I haven't heard back from him yet. Ever since his heart broke, he's too busy spending time with Mathayas to talk to us, it seems."

Vlad's shoulders sank a little bit. "Oh… I see. Well. Okay then. I'll See ya'."

"Bye." With that, Arthur turned and walked off.

Vlad turned his attention back to his friend. "Where were we?" he asked.

Viktor was about to respond when they were interrupted again.

"VLAAAAAAAAAADDDD!" Came an angry-sounding woman's voice. Vlad looked up to see a furious-looking Elizaveta, clutching her frying pan and seething with anger, Her Boyfriend, Roderich standing behind her, helpless to stop the chaos that was going to happen.

"I Hope you burn in Hell for what you did to my stash of photos!" She said, whacking Vlad upside the head with her frying pan. "Do you know how hard it was for me to catch Lovino and Antonio making out on camera?"

"No, And I really don't care!" Vlad retorted back to his much-hated rival, fixing his hat, which had been knocked askew from the frying pan, back into its proper position. "And you can go die in a hole for all I care."

Elizaveta smacked him one more time before she stomped off towards the table where Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were sitting, no doubt to punish Gilbert for the most recent prank that he pulled on her.

Vlad rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Owwww." He muttered. "That hurt."

Viktor looked concernedly at his friend. It did look as if he had taken quite a nasty blow from the frying pan. "Do you need to go to the Nurse's office to get an ice pack?" he asked.

Vlad shook his head. "No. I'm good." He said. He winced once more and tried to stand up, but vertigo and dizziness got the better of him and he sat down again, nearly missing his seat.

Viktor could tell that despite what his friend said, his friend needed to visit the nurse's office.

"Come on, Vlad." He said, taking his friend's hand and pulling him up. "Let's go."

Vlad stumbled, dazed and disoriented, until he leaned on Viktor's shoulder for support, letting Viktor lead him to the Nurse's office. Once, there, the Nurse took one look at Vlad and said, "Let me guess. He Got Hit by Elizaveta's Frying pan, didn't he?"

Viktor shook his head to confirm the Nurse's suspicion. The nurse's expression turned to one of puzzlement. "No? So, if he didn't get hit, what happened to him, then?"

Viktor, realizing his mistake, corrected himself. "Actually, he did get hit by her frying pan. I just shook my head to say yes, didn't I? Sorry. It's an old habit I'm trying to break." Damn It. It had been several years since he moved from Bulgaria, and yet he still couldn't break the old custom.

The Nurse rolled her eyes. "It's forgiven. I could tell he got hit; Gilbert Came in earlier looking exactly like how your friend is now. I think he needs to lie down for a while." With that, she led Vlad into the clinic, Leaving Viktor standing alone in the office. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Viktor considered staying to keep Vlad Company, but at the last minute, decided to go to class and take notes on what Vlad was sure to miss.

Throughout the rest of the day, though, Viktor had trouble concentrating on the class. His thoughts kept on wandering to Vlad. At first it was just about how Vlad was feeling, then it turned to how Viktor always seemed to blush whenever Vlad said or did something cute, then to how he never felt bored when he was around Vlad, and…

"Tink." Viktor looked down to see an olive green sliver spinning on his desk. He picked it up, bracing himself for the emotional aftershock that everybody talked about. It came over him like a gigantic tidal wave, no, a tsunami. Viktor felt…. Happy, alive, elated, like he was flying. Everything seemed sharper and clearer than it had before. The World was amazing and wonderful and So was Vlad and where on earth did that thought come from and he must see Vlad and tell him all about what happened and,

"Viktor, is everything okay? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher said, stopping her lesson and looking at Viktor while other classmates stared at him. Viktor realized he had been laughing. He smiled.

"It's nothing. Nothing that concerns you. My heart just broke, that's all." He said, trying to stifle the urge to burst out of happiness.

The teacher sighed. "Do you need to go home, or can you stay for the rest of the class? School gets out in 15 minutes. Do you think you can wait?"

Viktor nodded, still remembering his lesson from earlier on in the day. Once class got out, Viktor hurried down to the school clinic, hoping that Vlad was still there. He wasn't. According to the nurse, he went home sick, muttering that he didn't feel very well and that his heart broke.

After thanking the nurse, Viktor left the office and headed towards Vlad's house. He figured he might want to see his friend.

Viktor had been to Vlad's house many times, and Vlad had once told him about the location of the secret key, in case Viktor ever wanted to get into the house. Viktor stood in front of the door, looking behind the row of small stone gargoyles that stood by the door, searching for the key. After finally finding it, he unlocked the door and burst into the house.

"Vlad! Guess what happened to me!" He said, stepping in. He walked in to the living room, and was greeted with the sight of a sick, feverish-looking Vlad sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Vlad looked up.

"Hey." He groaned hoarsely. "It's so great to see you Viktor. Could you get me some of the garlic juice from the kitchen? I feel like this fever's about to get worse." He said.

Viktor sighed, knowing full well about the ineffectiveness of the "old wife's tale" medical remedies that the Romanian so strongly believed in. He walked over to the couch.

"You know that's not going to work, Vlad." He said, sitting down next to Vlad and cuddling him.

"At least It's better than nothing. I feel terrible. My heart broke." He said, gesturing to the coffee table in front of him, where a piece of his blood red heart lay.

"Mine too." Viktor said, leaning over to pick up the bloodred sliver. He briefly examined the jagged edges in which the sliver had broken. It was identical to his. He sat back down next to Vlad.

"I think I know a cure for your sickness." Viktor said, turning back to Vlad.

"What is it? Tell me." Vlad pleaded.

Viktor said nothing, but instead, slid his heart piece into the empty hollowness in Vlad's Chest with a soft "Click".

For a minute, Vlad was stunned. Then, he seemed to instantly gain some of his energy back, and without warning, he pounced on Viktor, pressing a kiss to his lips. Viktor, once he got over his surprise, closed his eyes and kissed Vlad back. Vlad gently nibbled on Viktor's bottom lip, begging for permission. Viktor opened his mouth and complied.

The kiss itself was sweet and innocent, but playful and passionate enough to let Viktor Know that Vlad wanted to be his only. After what seemed like an eternity, the two resurfaced for air.

Vlad leaned his forehead against Viktor's, smiling a sweet smile, one that was free of all mischievous and frightful intentions, one that was just meant for Viktor's eyes only. "I had a feeling it was going to be you." He said as he fit his heart piece into its rightful place in Viktor's chest. "Nobody else could ever really tolerate me like you do."

Viktor smiled as he felt his soul get washed with warmth. "I'm never bored when I'm around you. That's why I can tolerate you so much." He said, pulling Vlad in closer to him.

"_Te Iubesc, Viktor._" Vlad said.

Viktor had always had issues with his constant boredom, but he felt happy, knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with an energetic, interesting person to keep him from being bored.

"_I az te obicham, Vlad, obozhavan, khiperaktivni maniak.__"_

* * *

><p>(AN For those of you about to get on my case about the title, here's my justification: Bulgaria is a Bona Fide Balkan country, and Romania sort of qualifies as one too due to the fact that it has a region in the Balkan area. There. And for those of you who didn't read volume 4, which was where Romania debuted as a canon character, Romania and England were both part of the Magic club in Gakuen Hetalia. I just threw Norway in as a member because, well, he's the other cast member that does magic.

Gahh.. I Can't seem to get enough of Cuddly!Romania. yes, i decided that he, the hyperactive one, should be the one to get the "miserable side" of the heart breaking while Viktor gets the "happy" side, just so that i can put a contrast in personalities and whatnot. i kind of figured that if Romania were to have gotten the "Happy" side of the heart breakage, then nobody would've even noticed that his heart had broken. )

**Translations:**

"Te Iubesc, Viktor."- "I Love you, Viktor." (Romanian.)

"I az te obicham, Vlad, obozhavan, khiperaktivni maniak."-"I Love You Too, Vlad, My adorable hyperactive maniac." (Bulgarian, Romanized.)

**(Urg. Why is it that I can't seem to write fluff without making it seem like it's so sappy and clichéd and even OOC? Why?)**


End file.
